An electrical connector; for example, but not limited to, IEEE1394, SATA, or e-SATA connector; has parallel legs so as to enable layout between legs. ROC Patent of Utility Models, 095221982, 095201553, 095201362, and 095212401, all disclose such an electrical connector.
However, the emerging trend in microminiaturization and complicated functioning for electrical connectors, the distance between legs is becoming so small that PCB layout is impossible. Therefore, the layout has to be detour and thus it has become ever more complicated, and in turn the size and cost of PCB has to be increased. Thus, the drawback has significantly restricted the application electrical connector, and further improvements are needed.